<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Quickie With Your Dancing Partner After Winning The Championships by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262016">Hard Quickie With Your Dancing Partner After Winning The Championships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Against the Wall - Freeform, Cumshot, F/M, Facial, Fsub, Gotta Be Quiet, Hand Over Mouth, Hard Doggystyle, Muffled Moans, Passionate/Desperate Kissing, Quickie, Risky, We Can Be Caught, blowjob, cum on face, dancing partners, gwa, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your dancing partner just won the championships. Your partner is very happy, she even starts giggling from the excitement. She then kisses you out of nowhere.. and then you both can't control your lust over eachother anymore and you end up fucking. It's risky, at any moment someone can come in and catch you two.. but you just can't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Quickie With Your Dancing Partner After Winning The Championships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p><p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[People chanting in the background for the first couple seconds]</p><p>God, I can't believe we did it, we fucking did it!</p><p>[Giggling, happy]</p><p>I never doubted we would get far, but to win the championships...</p><p>It's... I don't know, this must be a dream or something. </p><p>Is this real? Did we really just do that?</p><p>[Happy giggling again]</p><p>All of those weeks of practice paid off...</p><p>And you remembered everything too!</p><p>I'm so happy, I just...</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>I.. I'm sorry..</p><p>I don't know why I did that, I just got excited and-</p><p>You sure? It's fine?</p><p>Do you.. want to kiss me again then?</p><p>Cause.. I kinda want to..</p><p>Yea?</p><p>[Kissing for a little bit]</p><p>[Break kiss]</p><p>Wait..</p><p>Nevermind..</p><p>[Kissing again, but more passionate for a little bit]</p><p>[Break kiss]</p><p>Maybe we shouldn't..</p><p>No I mean, maybe we shouldn't be doing it here..</p><p>But someone can catch us..</p><p>[Kissing again]</p><p>Wait, maybe-</p><p>[Kissing]</p><p>Okay fuck it, you're right, if they catch us they catch us.</p><p>[Kissing passionately again for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan for a little bit]</p><p>Oh yes..</p><p>Seems like dancing is not the only thing you're good at..</p><p>[Keep moaning for a little bit]</p><p>[No longer moaning]</p><p>Take your cock out for me.</p><p>Yea, I wanna see it, show me.</p><p>[Gasp] Oh fuck yea..</p><p>You're so hard..</p><p>I wonder for how long you've been thinking about this..</p><p>Ever since we first started practicing I bet..</p><p>[Giggle] Well.. let's see if it was worth the wait.. shall we?</p><p>[Passionate Blowjob]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>You like that?</p><p>Should I keep going?</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>[Continue passionate blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>[Moan and moouth pop sound]</p><p>Come here, I need you to fuck me, I can't wait any longer.</p><p>Here, right against this wall, take me from behind like this.</p><p>I'm just gonna lift my skirt up for you a little bit and put my panties to the side and now..</p><p>[Let out a louder moan]</p><p>[Whisper] Oh shit!</p><p>I hope nobody heard that.. we gotta be quiet..</p><p>[Moan] But your cock feels so good inside of me..</p><p>Come on, fuck me..</p><p>Fuck me baby..</p><p>Put a hand over my mouth and pound that pussy until you cum, come on..</p><p>Mhm, I need it, please..</p><p>Pease fuck me..</p><p>[Muffled moaning and optional hard doggystyle pounding sounds from now on]</p><p>That's it, fuck me, fuck me!</p><p>Pound that tight little pussy baby, pound it hard!</p><p>Fucking take it, don't stop..</p><p>[Continue muffled moaning and optional hard doggystyle pounding sounds for a little while with no talking]</p><p>Oh my god you're gonna make cum.. oh you're gona make you cum so hard!</p><p>[Soon a muffled orgasm]</p><p>Oh my fucking god yes..</p><p>Don't stop fucking me baby, use that hole..</p><p>Get it! Get it!</p><p>Yes, keep going, just like that..</p><p>Ohhh just like that baby, yes..</p><p>[Continue muffled moaning and optional hard doggystyle pounding sounds for a little bit with no talking]</p><p>Are you gonna cum for me?</p><p>Do it, I want you to cum on my face..</p><p>Yes, all over my pretty little face.. just like you always wanted..</p><p>Come on, do it..</p><p>Give it to me baby, give me that big load..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Oh you're cumming? Yea? Wait, lemme get on my knees for you..</p><p>Here, aim right here, cum right here baby..</p><p>Give it to me, give me that facial baby..</p><p>[Moan as he cums]</p><p>Ohh yess.. that's it..</p><p>That's it.. there you go..</p><p>Mmm.. all over my face..</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Give me that cock, lemme clean it..</p><p>[Suck for a little bit]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Ah.. delicious..</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>Alright, let's get out of here before anyone sees me like this..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>